The Scorpion King
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: All Iltani wanted was to bring the Akkadians back to life but with her being the only female of her kind left it seemed that everyone wanted a piece of her; save for the one man she wanted most. Join Iltani and her brother Enasar on their journey to save the world from the evil King Memnon and her own personal jounrey of convincing the man she loved to love her back
1. Opening

**_Before the time of the Pyramids, a fearsome horde came from the east and swept across the ancient lands of the barren world. _**

_By the law of the horde, the greatest warrior was proclaimed their king. _

_His name was Memnon. _

_He was the greatest swordsman the world had ever seen._

_With the predictions of a Sorcerer who could foretell the outcome of every battle, Memnon slaughtered all who resisted him…_

_Until only a brave few remained._


	2. Chapter 1

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

**_Chapter One_**

**_Akkadians_**

**"Jesup, if they don't get here soon then I'm gonna kill them."**

The man gave a laugh that could barely be heard over the riot around them. "Don't worry, Iltani. Everything will be fine."

The woman sighed and hung her head. ~How in the hell did I get caught in this?~ the two of them were hanging in the center of a Barbarian tribe as the barbarians were eating, fighting, and getting 'down and dirty' (if you know what I mean) with eachother.

"We have killed Babylonians!" The Chieftain's words brought everyone's attention to him as he stood there, drinking from a skull while his people cheered. "We have killed Mesopotamians! We have killed Assyrians!" He began to list off their foes as he moved closer to Jesup and Iltani. "But we have never had the pleasure of killing…an Akkadian."

"So the only way you can kill people is by kidnapping them in the dead of night and stringing them up like a chicken?" Iltani asked him. "Oh, what big, strong men you are." The Chieftain backhanded her and she gave out a slew of curses.

Jesup glared at the man. "May the gods have pity on you because our brothers will not."

At that moment an explosion of some sort happened in the entrance of the cavern, shooting out fire and smoke, cloaking a set of arrows as they slithered through the air and hit a few of the Barbarians. Moments later, two large men moved out of the smoke; one of them held a bow while the other had a sword. The bowman let loose a few more arrows as the Barbarians all froze and stared at them as he pulled out a sword of his own. The two men glanced at the other for a moment before turning back to the Barbarians.

…

"Boo." The bowman whispered.

Iltani began to laugh as most of the Barbarians ran off with screams while only a few stayed behind to fight. "Enasar! Am I glad to see you!" She grinned as her brother moved towards her and Jesup.

The man looked up at his sister and shook his head. "Iltani, what am I going to do with you? How on earth did you get captured?"

"As you can see," The woman growled. "They captured me right before I was to get in the bath. I didn't have any of my weapons on me." She flushed.

Enasar smiled. "You mean theses?" Pulling another sword off his belt, Enasar used it to free his sister. As she dropped to her feet and took her sword, she grinned as her brother handed over a small sack for her.

"So," the woman smiled, as she sorted through the sack to gather her things. "Just going to let Mathayus have all the fun, huh?"

"Eh, let him do as he will," Enasar replied as he cut Jesup down next. "If he wasn't to get dirty fighting all these hobos then let him."

"True, true." She finished suiting up and gave a sigh of relief. "There. That's much better!"

Iltani was tall and young, in her middle twenties, with long black hair that she had braided to her waist. Her skin was tan and toned, revealing that she was a warrior. She wore a thin set of brown pants and boots and a matching top that was cut off right above her stomach.

Her brother had shorter black hair shaved on the sides and matching brown eyes. He wore just a set of brown leather pants as his sword now sat on his back.

"Let's try not to do that again, shall we?" He asked her.

Iltani crossed her arms. "No promises."

"You never make promises." At the other voice, they all turned to see that Mathayus had joined them now that the Barbarians were taken care of. A tell, muscled man with a deep tan and long, black hair, he wore basically the matching pants to Enasar and necklace of circles and a strip of braided rope on either side of his top arms.

"You're lucky we have the same mother," Mathayus told his brother, shaking his head.

**"You men love fighting on AND off the battlefield."**

There was a chuckle. "Like you can talk, Arwia."

"I'll give you that one, Balthazar, but I am nowhere near as bad as this." Arwia watched as the men fought with eachother over the large fire and shook her head. "Nowhere near."

Balthazar gave another laugh at his wife.

Arwia was a dark skinned woman in her late twenties with long black hair and green eyes. She was dressed in dark leather and a few beads around her neck.

Balthazar was a mountain of a man whose leather barely concealed a seven-foot frame thick with muscle. Necklaces that matched Arwia's hung on his own neck as four scars outlined his face.

King Pheron and his son called for silence and the fighting slowly came to a halt.

"We are gathered in this place," The King began. "To put our differences aside. There is still time for us, the last of the free tribes, to stand together against this tyrant!"

"With his sorcerer at his side," A man in gray called out. "No mortal can defeat Memnon."

"And if the sorcerer were to die," Pheron leaned forward. "What then?"

"It's too late for you schemes, Pheron." Balthazar set his glass aside and stood into the firelight. "I've raided Memnon's caravans. Broken the supply lines to his troops, but he still swept across the land like a plague. I will not send my people to their deaths in a battle that can't be won."

"And what people would that be, Balthazar?" The Prince walked to the other man. "You are the ruler of nothing but a pile of rocks and sands."

Balthazar grabbed his hand and squeezed it, crushing the cup as he forced the prince to his knees. "If I'm no King why are you on your knees before me?"

Arwia rolled her eyes as Everyone grabbed their weapons and stood just into to watch as a group of cloaked figures moving towards the fire; their little leader threw a weapon at Balthazar, keeping his hand from grapping his weapon. Everyone watched as the hoods were thrown back, revealing four men and a single woman.

"Akkadians." Balthazar growled. "I thought they were wiped out long ago."

"They are the last of their kind," Pheron replied. "By their hand the Sorcerer will die."

"You put your faith in a band of cutthroats who kill for money?" The Nubian king asked.

"They are more than that," Pheron assured him. "They are skilled assassins. Trained for generations in the deadly arts."

"And what price," Takmet nursed his hand. "Do these mercenaries ask from us, father?"

Pheron lifted a bag. "Twenty Blood Rubies."

(Makes me think of Zelda! XD)

Pheron pushed past his son and moved forward. "If these men kill the sorcerer, will you fight?" The men all turned to talk with eachother. Balthazar glanced behind him to Arwia and the woman shrugged as the other men agreed. Balthazar stayed silent. "So be it." Pheron smiled, tossing the back across the fire.

Mathayus caught it. "As long as one of us still breathes," He announced. "The sorcerer will die." Arwia watched as the Akkadians turned to leave and Balthazar grabbed the weapon, throwing it back at the Akkadian in the front. "Him? We'll kill for free."

The woman gave a small laugh as the Akkadians laughed. "Balthazar, you might want to run, dear."

Balthazar gave her a look before turning away. She sighed and scratched the back of her head. ~The sooner all of the is over the better.~

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Betrayal and Ants**_

"**When are the two of you going to get rid of those filthy beasts?"**

"Jesup! Don't say such things!" Iltani frowned, placing her hands over her camel's ears. "She'll hear you."

Enasar shook his head. "How are we related?"

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Mathayus told his own as it stood up.

"Horses are faster." Jesup told them both.

"But camels are smarter." His brother replied before taking off.

They didn't ream Memnon's camp until nightfall and quickly took care of the outer guards that were in their way. Taking a look over the tents, they split up, going their own way into the camp before meeting up again inside. Enasar and Iltani would fight a lot but the two of them were quiet when they needed to be.

The woman was nervous. Something didn't feel right. She wanted to tell the others to pull back but it was too late when tents opened up and the enemy attacked. Enasar grabbed his sister and pulled her out of the way and followed after Mathayus onto one of the tents. Jesup and their other comrade were hit though.

"Son of a," Enasar hissed lowly, climbing across the tent and out of view. "When I get done with this Sorcerer, I'm gonna," Iltani slapped a hand over her brother's mouth as Mathayus ripped a hole in the large tent and dropped in. They gave the other a look before following.

"Mist on the floor?" Iltani asked quietly. "What in the hell is the point of that?"

"I don't know," Her brother replied as he grabbed his sword. "But this is a nice tent. After we kill this idiot, let's take it, yeah?"

She slapped a hand over her face. "Yeah, if you want to stay here for an hour and pack it up while the guards are looking for us, be my guest." She peered around the silk and found a form standing there in a large, dark cape, the collar prepped up high and covering its head. Mathayus pulled is bow back as Iltani and Enasar got ready with their sword incase the arrow didn't work. The form turned, revealing that the Sorcerer was actually a Sorceress. Enasar's mouth fell open and they all froze.

"Wow," Iltani tilted her head to the side. "That explains why she's not dead yet. They were all looking for a man, not a woman."

The woman blinked. "You've been betrayed, Mathayus." She told them.

"You know my name?" He asked her.

"And why you're here." She replied.

At that moment, guards burst into the tent and amazingly disarmed the Akkadians and restrained them.

"So not cool," Iltani hung her head. "How in the hell did we get beat?"

"Living, breathing Akkadians," The man commented. "This is a rare pleasure." He glanced over Enasar and Iltani. "And a woman Akkadian. A rare pleasure indeed." He reached forward and grabbed her chin, moving her face from side to side. Mathayus and Enasar both struggled in anger to free themselves. "And a beautiful one at that. I do dislike killing pretty women. I'll give you a chance. Give you allegiance to me and I shall let you live." Iltani stayed silent and just glared at him. He smirked. "I'll take that as a no." Memnon turned to the man beside her. "I hear you train yourselves to deal with great pain. You must teach me this. If you live long enough." Mathayus spit in his face. Memnon smiled for a moment before backhanding him. Enasar began to chuckle, bringing the king's attention to him. "What are you laughing at?"

"You're a god-king?"

"Yes."

"And you slapped him? What is this, a kingdom for pansies?"

"If so, then you'll fit right in," Iltani told her brother.

"I have told you before, I am not gay!"

Memnon turned from them both as Mathayus had a rope around his neck and the pitchfork was drawn back.

"Not looking so full of yourself now are you, assassins?" They all watched as Takmet walked forward.

"You," Mathayus growled. "You betrayed your own father?" They pulled the rope around his neck tighter.

"Yes, he was very shocked." The man replied. "You could tell by the look on his face." He held of King Pheron's head. "By my father's head," He dropped it on the ground at Memnon's feet. "I pledge my allegiance."

"Coward." Iltani hissed.

He smirked at the woman. "I think I like the word, 'smart'."

"Hey, buddy," Enasar grinned. "How's that hand of yours? Still sore, right?" The ex-prince scowled at him as he rubbed the said hand. "Good. Cause the moment that Nubian King here's about this, that's not going to be the ONLY thing sore when he's done with you." The man's face paled.

"You have proven your allegiance, Takmet." Memnon replied.

"This one still breathes." A set of guards walked in, dragging a wounded Jesup between them. Iltani pulled a face as Mathayus and Enasar tried to free themselves.

"Memnon walked over and grabbed a blade from the Mathayus' belt. "Beautiful." He commented. "Bring him to me."

"No!" Iltani struggled herself and tilted her head at the other woman in the tent. The Sorceress wore a hateful look as she glared at Memnon. That wasn't something that you would see every day.

"Mathayus," Jesup called to his brother. "Live free," He gasped out.

"Die well, my brother."

As the knife slit through Jesup/s neck, Enasar brought his foot down on one of his captors feet as hard as he could, resulting in the freedom of his left arm and he whipped over, knocking the other guard in the face. Iltani gave a cheer as her brother ran forward, landing his fist right into Memnon's face and knocking him off his feet. He began to beat the hell out of him before the guards grabbed him again, pulling him back. Iltani smirked as Memnon stood back up in anger, his nose bleeding. He moved forward to cut Enasar's neck as well but the Sorceress stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm.

"Don't." She told him. "These three shall not die tonight."

"Oh really?" He asked her. He went to continue but her voice caught him again.

"Nor shall they die by your hand or any hand you command."

"You have seen this in a vision?" Memnon asked her.

"To ignore this would bring great misfortune. The gods show them all favor on this night."

"Just the gods?" Memnon questioned her. Her reply was a stare and the man smirked as he backed away. "A puzzle, then. On how to kill you three without using my hand or any hand I command."

"That's dumb," Enasar replied. "There are many ways to do that, fool." He winced as Iltani kicked him.

The woman winced herself as Mathayus was knocked out with that pitchfork from earlier. ~This is not going to be good.~

_**~I've told you this now once before**_

_**You can't control me**_

_**If you try to beat me now **_

_**You're gonna break~**_

"**I hate dirt!"**

"Shut up, Enasar," Iltani hissed at her brother, trying to keep the sun out of her eyes. "You're just making it worse."

The three Akkadians were now neck deep in sand; literally. There was another man there with them as well, seemingly enjoying himself with their conversation. Iltani's fingers were moving fast beneath the sand. The guards were foolish in tying them together before burying her. That, and they didn't know that she had been in this situation before; and that was a story for another time. Let's just say she pissed her uncle off too many times.

"What is your names?"

She glanced over at their companion. "This is my brother Enasar and our friend Mathayus. I'm Iltani. Yourself?"

"Arpid," He glanced at the sky. "What is a woman doing, being sentenced to something like this?"

"Well, let's just say we pissed Memnon off," She smiled as Mathayus' head began to move.

"Thanks for joining us, Mathayus." Enasar growled. From the look on his face, the man was thinking of a way to get out as he glared at the guard as he dropped the burning cloths into…whatever those giant things were.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Arpid began. "The smoke forces the fire ants to abandon their homes, you see? All the sooner to feast on our naked heads." He laughed.

Iltani paused for a moment at the sight of the huge, red bugs that began to swarm out. She gave a scream and moved quicker. Her legs were squirming now too, getting loose as her hands quickly loosened her chest, heading out towards her neck.

Mathayus looked at him like he was stupid. "You think this is funny?"

Arpid nodded. "It's a little bit funny, yes. You see, I am about to escape while you are about to die a horrible death for leaving me to die last night."

"You've met before?" Enasar glanced over at the two of them.

"So what are you waiting for?" Mathayus asked, ignoring the other man's remark.

Iltani zoned them all out as a grin of victory spread across her face. "Uncle Rama, you are a genius." She told herself as her fingers took a breath of deep air.

"How did you do that?" Enasar demanded, staring at his sister in shock.

"Little secrets," The woman replied. She took notice that Arpid was gone now as well but put that to the back of her mind as she pulled herself out of the hole. At the screams she lifted her head again and found that Arpid had taken care of the guards and was now drinking something from one of their bags.

"Iltani, they're coming closer!" Her brother cried.

"Yes, yes, I know! I can't dig like a dog you know, you ass!" she growled, frowning at the dirt ended up under her fingernails. "Just hold on and I'll get you both out."

"You're not going to have enough time for us both." Mathayus told her. He looked back over at Arpid as the ants got closer. "All right, come on. Get me out of here."

"Do you, uh, promise not to kill me?" Arpid asked.

"Yes, I promise."

Iltani gave a sigh of relief as Enasar's arms got loose to help her finish digging him out and felt a shiver go down her back as the ants got even closer. Enasar gave a sigh of relief before pulling himself out of the hole and prepared himself for battle. "Die, die, die, die, die!" He squealed as he stomped on the ants.

Iltani was doing the same but froze for a moment and watched as Mathayus squished some really close ones with his chin and then grabbed another off his cheek with his tongue and bit down on it before spitting it back out. "Oh, that's so wrong." She hurried over and helped dig him out, giving out a sigh of relief as they finally left the ant pit.

"So, where are we going?" Arpid asked them.

"To Memnon's kingdom," Mathayus answered him. "To avenge my brother's death."

Iltani gave a yawn as the talk continued before rubbing her eyes. "I want a bath and a nap." She told the men. "Do you think that we can get one of each first?"

"That would be nice," Enasar mimicked her sigh. Mathayus shook his head at both of them and gave a whistle.

"Who are you calling?" Arpid asked.

"Our rides."

Moments later, two camels came into view, one of them leading a horse behind them with its reins in its mouth.

"Clever girl," Iltani smiled, taking the reins from her camel. "You're so smart."

"She still smells," Enasar decided to say, taking his horse. As a reply, the camel spit on him. Iltani and Mathayus both gave a laugh as they mounted the creatures.

"Ah dammit! In the eye!"

"They're both nice camels," Arpid told him. He tried to mount on behind Mathayus but the Akkadian ignored him and just took off. "Hey! We had a deal!"

"That's right, and I haven't killed you. Yet."

"Here, just jump up behind my brother. I'm sure he won't mind you holding onto him." Iltani grinned as she pulled herself onto her own camel.

"I have told you before, I am not gay!" Enasar growled.

"But we've never seen you with a girl before." Iltani replied.

"It's because I have high standards."

"Yeah, for men." Mathayus joined in.

"I hate you all," Enasar growled, shaking his head.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Bird of Prey**_

"**I want a bath." **Iltani told herself, starring at the city of Gomorrah as Arpid talked to Mathayus and Enasar. "No, I need a bath." She hadn't had a bath since she was kidnapped by those Barbarians over a week ago. She was definitely going to get one here, either before or after they kill Memnon.

"I wish I could join the three of you," Arpid was saying.

"You're not going?" Mathayus was adding his knives to his belt, getting ready for the plan in his head.

"Believe me," Arpid grabbed one of the larger knives and jabbed with it. Enasar watched in amusement. "I'd like to even the score with a few of those red guards myself." Mathayus snatched his knife back with a look. "But with the price they have on my head I'd never make it through those gates. Iltani watched as a look spread over Mathayus' face. An idea had formed in the man's head.

"I have faith in you, my friend," The Akkadian told the thief as he patted his shoulder. "You'll get us in."

Tilting her head for a moment and staring after her friend, she began to wonder how he planned on Arpid getting them in but as they moved closer to the gates she found her mind going off somewhere else; like to the elder man and the younger woman riding past them on the back of an elephant.

"Well, you don't see that very often," Enasar commented. The huge, gray beast must have caught his attention as well; then again, who wouldn't be?

"You see?" Arpid shook his head. "They have the gates tighter that a crab's buttock. I wish there was something that I could do to help but I-I-"

Mathayus nodded his head with a smile. "Oh, but there is." She smiled for a split second longer before quickly punching the guy out with his fist. The twins shared a laugh.

"Not a bad idea, Mathayus," Enasar told his friend as he caught Arpid's body.

"Eh," Iltani decided to give no praise as she rubbed her camel's head. "Let's just go." She led the way to the gates until they were stopped. A few feet before it.

"What business do you have here?" The Red Guard asked.

Mathayus turned his camel to show Arpid's head. "We've come to collect a bounty." He grabbed his hair and lifted his head. "Horse Thief."

"Ah, I know this dog. They'll behead him for sure this time." The guard nodded.

Mathayus gave a smirk and rubbed Arpid's head. "He'll be all the prettier without it."

Iltani smirked and led the way into the gate. She tried to fight the smile that spread across her face at the sight of all the little shops in the street. She might have been an Akkadian, but she was still a woman, after all. Taking the three reins and tying their animals up, she joined them again at the fountain as Arpid was awoken again.

"You got us in," Enasar was saying as Mathayus chuckled and ordered a jug of wine as he sat the thief down. "I knew you could do it."

"Wait a minute," Arpid gasped, his mind racing as the woman laughed behind the three of them. "The last thing that…that I remember was this," He turned his face growing angry as he looked at Mathayus. "Huge, Akkadian fist coming-" He was cut off as a beautiful woman brought forth his drink. "Ahh, it's good to be back in the big city."

"Watch our rides for us?" Mathayus asked.

"Gladly," Arpid grinned.

"So, what's our plan?" Enasar asked.

"I'm going to go kill Memnon. The two of you can do whatever you like," He then turned to Iltani. "Except follow me."

Enasar didn't seem to care but his sister pulled a face. "Are you serious? You're going to sneak into the palace by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Are you crazy?" She cried, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to let you go in there by yourself! You could die or worse, get hurt!"

Enasar lifted a hand. "How is getting hurt worse than dying?"

"Because you suffer through the pain of being hurt. You want an example?" His sister growled with a feral look.

"All you will do is distract me, Iltani, so I'm going in alone." Mathayus gave the other man of the trio a look. "Make sure she stays down here."

Iltani glared after the man as he left them. "Fine! Go off on your own! If you die then it's not my problem!"

"Uh, Iltani," Enasar gave an embarrassed grin as the people in the city stared at his sister. "Calm down before-"

"I don't need you to watch me!" She growled at her brother before stomping off through the streets. Her anger was roaring. She just needed time to cool down and moving through the city was a good way to do so; as long as she didn't run into Mathayus in the process.

She was a distraction, huh? Well, he was going to get a damn distraction next time he saw her.

Iltani had admitted to herself years ago, when she was a teen, that Mathayus had stolen her heart, but it seemed that she had not stolen his. She was nothing more than a damn sister to him and it hurt but she played like they were just friends. She was sure that Enasar knew how his sister felt but he kept silent as well, and she appreciated him for that. Perhaps now was the time for her to stop hoping for something that she knew was never going to happen…She felt her eyes beginning to burn but she forced the tears back. She would not give in. She was a warrior. She was an Akkadian. And if Mathayus didn't want her, then she was bound to find a man that did. A man that would fight to have her and want her more than anything else in the world.

Someone who wouldn't call her a distraction.

A squawk caught her attention and dragged Iltani out of her thoughts and to a vender in the middle of the street. There were cages and cages of birds before her.

"Birds of Paradise, Birds of prey. The Most beautiful birds of the world." The woman was saying.

Normally, Iltani would have just walked right on by without a second glance, but that squawk caught her attention again. It was fierce and it wasn't hard to find the bird that was making that sound; it was the only bird that was struggling in its cage. It didn't like being caged.

It was a golden eagle. A large, dark brown and golden Bird of Prey, a raptor, with broad wings. It wasn't too old, for the looks of it a teen in bird years, but already it was almost 40 inches in length, making Iltani wonder what its wingspan was. She turned to leave, but it gave out another cry and she turned back to it. It was staring at her, its fierce eyes calling out to her, as if daring her to walk away. She normally would have.

"How much?" She called to the woman as she stepped closer to the eagle. It watched her.

"For that beauty?" The woman smiled. "I'm afraid that she's not for sale. She doesn't seem to like anyone so we're going to give her to Memnon."

Iltani gave a snort and turned to look at the woman. "How much?" She repeated.

"If you didn't hear me before, she's-" The eagle gave off another shriek, this time it seemed to be at the woman; the bird was glaring at her after all. The Eagle then turned back to Iltani and pressed her head against the cage.

Iltani wore a smirk and looked at the woman again as she ran a finger over the bird's feathers. "How much?" She asked a third time.

Ten minutes later, Iltani walked away from the bird carrier, an eagle sitting on her shoulder. She was surprised that the bird hadn't flown off after she removed the restraints off of its feet but she wasn't going to complain; she was going to have to find some leather to wear on her shoulder if this bird expected to sit on her shoulder like this constantly.

"You better know how to catch food on your own, Solar," Iltani smiled at the eagle. "'Cause I can't help you too much in the desert." Solar gave another caw that sounded almost like an agreement. She smiled. This made her feel a lot better.

So, Iltani walked around the city, looking through the little shops and buying a few things here or there. She didn't know why, but it felt like some of the things she got were half-priced. Was it that strange to see a warrior woman in the city? Or was it that she was walking around by herself? Or the new bird on her shoulder. Well, whatever it was, she was glad. The cloths she purchased were extremely nice.

A ruckus then decided to begin, turning the woman back to the palace. She knew what that meant.

"Time to go." She smiled at Solar. The eagle gave a caw and bobbed its head. For some reason, Iltani felt like it was giving her a smile. Enasar was sitting there with Arpid and a bunch of other men, laughing. Apparently to something perverted, no doubt. "Time to go, boys!" She told them with a smile, grabbing their rides. She tossed Arpid The reins to Mathayus' camel and her brother took his horse.

"What in the hell is that on your shoulder?!" Her brother cried.

Solar gave him an annoyed caw. "This is my new friend. Solar, say hello to Enasar."

Enasar stared at the bird as she gave another caw and then stared at his sister as they exited the city. "Solar?"

Iltani gave her brother a glare as she shoved her new cloth into the saddlebag. "It fit."

"It fit? IT FIT?! It's a huge ass bird and Solar is the best name you can come up with."

Iltani smiled. "I love you too, brother."

Enasar opened his mouth to reply but then smiled for a moment before he turned to Arpid as he fought with Mathayus' camel. "You keep pulling him all you're going to do is piss it off even more." He warned him.

"It's too stubborn to realize that his master is dead. D-E-A-D! Dead!" Arpid jumped as a hand landed on his shoulder. They turned to find Mathayus standing there, a woman behind his back. Iltani's eyes narrowed. It was the Sorceress. "You are alive. I knew it!"

"Right." Mathayus reached forward and grabbed his camel, leading the way.

"I was just saying to the camel, 'Camel, no one could kill out good friend Mathayus'."

"Get on," He told the Asian woman.

"Why should I make it easy for you? You're sworn to kill me."

"All three of us are," Enasar grinned. "So let's not argue about it."

"Others will die first." Mathayus replied.

The Sorceress gave Arpid a look. "That's comforting." She sighed.

"Mathayus, let her ride with me." Iltani moved her camel forward. "I can handle her."

"Does it really matter who she rides with?" Enasar asked. "Just get her on something and let's go before we get caught."

Mathayus looked at Iltani for a moment, thinking, before giving a nod. "All right, you heard her." Iltani grinned and clicked her tongue; her camel lowered to its knees. The other woman gave a silent sigh before climbing on in front of the Akkadian woman. for some reason, the new woman riding with her made her feel better than it would have with her riding with Mathayus.

"So, who is your friend?" Arpid finally asked, pulling himself up behind Enasar.

"Memnon's Sorcerer." All three of the Akkadians answered him as they began to move away.

"Are you crazy!?" He thief cried. "She's going to get us all killed."

"Memnon will have to leave the safety of his palace to get her." Mathayus replied.

"So you're going to use me first and then kill me. I feel so much better." The woman hissed.

"Be happy it isn't the other way around." Enasar grinned.

"So where are we going?" The thief asked.

"The Valley of the Dead," Mathayus replied.

"The Valley of the Dead?!" This man just didn't like anything that the Akkadians did, does he? "Nobody goes to the Valley of the Dead. That's why they call it the Valley of the Dead!"

Iltani gave a grin. "That's why we call it home." Solar gave an agreeing squawk.

Mathayus now seemed to notice the bird for the first time and opened his mouth for a moment to make a comment before he turned back to the trail before them. Iltani gave a smirk at him. ~Not a distraction now, am I?~

"So," She began. "What is your name?"

The Sorceress glanced at her for a moment, thinking. "Cassandra."

"Well, Cassandra, I am Iltani and this is my winged friend, Solar." The eagle gave a happy cry, her eyes looked like she was smiling. "That is my brother Enasar and our companion Arpid." Mathayus wore a smile, waiting for his name to come up to, but it never came. He glanced back at them to see the two women talking amongst themselves, almost like they were friends. He glanced at Enasar. The man shrugged his shoulders at his friend before returning back to join the talk between the two women.

When they stopped that night, Iltani kept silent as they ate, working with the cloth that she had bought in the city. She tried to keep her project a secret but eventually had to put it away as Arpid and Enasar asked her what she was working on.

As they 'slept' that night, Cassandra tried to escape but Mathayus and Enasar took care of that quite quickly. Iltani just sat there, listening to the Sorceress' story about how she was a prisoner to Memnon since she was a child and that she had helped the three of them in the tent that night because she knew that they could help get her free.

Solar had gone off somewhere on her own for a little bit and returned with food of her own and Iltani found herself watching the eagle as she ate. For some reason, it was fascinating.

"You're a freak, did you know that?"

Iltani lifted her head up and found her brother staring at her; Mathayus was glancing at her as well. She hadn't said a damn word to him since they joined up again, and didn't plan on it. "I'd rather be a freak than a distraction."

Enasar winced at the comment as his sister lay down to go to sleep again. Solar waddled over to her head and took place there, her feathers smooth against her face. She was just about to fall asleep when her brother's words caught her.

"Good choice of words there, Mathayus. You'll be regretting that until she forgives you."

"And how long will that be?" The other Akkadian asked quietly.

"As long as she wants it to be. You know my sister; you grew up with her too."

"That mean's it'll be forever." Mathayus sighed.

Enasar gave a laugh. "Most likely."

~Or until he gets on his knees and says he's sorry~ Iltani scoffed.

But how many men do you know that would actually do that?

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Sandstorm Battle**_

"**What do you mean you can't find it?** I know it's around here somewhere."

Mathayus was arguing with his camel again. Arpid watched for a moment before turning to Enasar.

"What is he looking for?"

"A place to get out of the storm," The man answered him. "And we might want to do it quick."

"What storm?" the thief demanded.

"You'll see," Iltani smiled, running a finger down Solar's feathers as Mathayus pulled his spy-glass out.

"Thorack," He hissed.

"Memnon didn't come, did he?" Cassandra asked.

"Now why would he do that?" Iltani asked with a teasing tone.

"He sent his maggots to do his work."

"He's smarter than you think." The Sorceress hissed.

"Yeah, and we'd be in big trouble if he wasn't, if he thinks we're gonna let an idiot rule over us." Enasar replied.

"I'd rather have an idiot then a blood-thirsty mongrel." His sister hissed. "He's a coward."

"Can I go home now?" Arpid asked, shaking his head.

"So, Mathayus, any plans?" Enasar asked.

"Two of us will go and take care of Thorack and his men. The other will stay here with these two and suffer through the storm." Mathayus answered him.

"I'll-" Iltani was going to offer to stay with Cassandra and Arpid but her brother beat her too it.

"Iltani, you and Mathayus can handle the enemy without me, right? I'll stay here and make sure the Sorcerer doesn't run off." Enasar grinned.

"Fine," Making her camel sit, Iltani wanted as Cassandra slipped off alongside her brother and the horse thief. "Just don't get lost, yeah?"

"Please, I know this place like the back of my hand."

She snorted at Solar took off into the air. "You wish." She turned and watched as the dark clouds traveled towards them and reached behind her, grabbing a mask to pull over her face.

"This way, please."

Enasar had pulled his horse to a seat and had spread out a large blanket over himself and his companion. Arpid and Cassandra hurriedly joined them. Iltani gave Mathayus one look before taking off towards the troops. She didn't have anything to say to him at this time and so in silence, together, they rode towards the enemy. The men on horseback rode to face them. She felt a grin travel over her lips as they got closer and then, finally, the sand clouds passed over her and Mathayus, giving the two of them cover against the enemy.

Iltani felt her sword slash through at least three men before she had to get off her camel and follow them into the cave. Mathayus moved right behind her and they moved along behind the scenes, watching Thorack's men as they moved through the cave. It was quite amusing to her, watching them act so afraid. They were part of the King's army, weren't they? Why were they so afraid of two warriors?

As one of their comrades screams echoed through the cave, she understood why.

Soon only Thorack was left, running out of the cave, calling the two Akkadians cowards. Mathayus didn't like that and so he hurried forward, killing the man; or so they had thought. Iltani was taking care of the final troop as Mathayus' cry of pain reached her ears. Worry flooded through her as she searched for the man but her eyes found nothing but more sand as the storm finally died down.

"Mathayus!?" She cried out.

"Iltani?" Enasar's voice was her answer and she turned to see the trio walking towards her. Mathayus wasn't with them. The man had only been a few feet away from her! How could he have disappeared-then it hit her. He was under the sand. She turned her head once and found the Akkadian she was looking for, slowly pushing himself up from the sand and pulling his mask off.

Relief flooded through her. "Mathayus!" She hurried to him, watching as he pulled an arrowhead out of his left leg. Arpid and the others were running towards him as well, the thief talking about how they had swatted the enemy like flies. Iltani opened her mouth to make a reply but was caught off guard as Mathayus tumbled to his hands and knees. "Mathayus?" She cried again, grabbing him in her arms. He didn't answer and worry flooded through her veins.

Later that night, Enasar stood guard as Cassandra and Iltani talked about what was wrong with Mathayus. He was still unconscious, his lips shuddering and his head twitching as sweat poured down his skin. Iltani had seen the results of Scorpion venom before and fear traveled through her, though she tried her hardest to hide them as Cassandra explained everything to Arpid. Solar sat nearby with the camels and the horses, watching quietly.

"Do you think you can save him?" Arpid asked.

Cassandra was silent for a moment. "His fever's high," The Asian replied. "The poison was made with Scorpion Venom. If he does live, the blood of the Scorpion will always flow through his veins."

"Mathayus won't mind that," Enasar chuckled. "He might even enjoy the thought of that.

~Sadly,~ Iltani smiled. ~That's most-likely to be true~ "Just do what you can," She told the Sorcerer. "No matter what."

Cassandra stared at the other woman for a moment, thinking about whether or not she should say something on her mind, but she shook her head and moved into place. Straddling Mathayus' waist, She pulled her veil off and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning her head back. Iltani watched as she leaned down and opened Mathayus' mouth, placing her own a few inches about it. A golden-like light passed between them as some type of smoke passed from the Akkadian to the Sorcerer. Whatever it was, it knocked Cassandra out for the night. Enasar caught her before she fell to the ground and carried her to her bed for the night before returning to his post. Arpid had settled down for the night as well, leaving Iltani to herself as she poked at the fire, her eyes kept on the Akkadian still asleep. It wasn't too long after that that she pulled her cloths back out and continued to work with them. They were a little over hallway done by the time she set them aside for the night. If she worked quickly the next night, everything should be ready.

Iltani didn't know when she had fallen asleep but she was awoken by her brother's laughter and Arpid's words.

"It's a miracle! She cured you! I knew it. I felt her magic!" The thief was saying.

Iltani pushed herself into a sitting position and found Mathayus on his feet, glaring at Arpid like he was going to kill him before reaching down to where the arrow had been in his leg. "It almost killed her but the gods were on our side."

Mathayus looked over at the Sorceress who was now awake herself. "Why? Why would you risk your life to save mine?"

Cassandra looked at him silent for a moment before her eyes glanced at Iltani; her back was to them as she rolled her things up, getting ready to be on their way again. She looked back at Mathayus. "And because I believe that, together, you can save the people."

"The people are not our problem." Mathayus replied. "Memnon is."

"You and the people have the same problem."

"True," Enasar nodded. "I guess by killing Memnon we'll save the people, won't we? Funny that."

"Now," Iltani stretched. "Let's find something to drink."

There were no objections to that and, after Mathayus sent a message to Memnon with Thorack's hawk, they moved on for another day and a half before coming into contact with another person.

This time it was a crazy old man, somehow setting off explosions.

"My lady!" The dirt covered old man bowed to Cassandra with a huge smile. "How nice it is to see you in this desolate place! Come! Let me show you! It works!"

Apparently, Mathayus and the elder man had met before and everyone was quickly introduced.

"You see, I worked it out!" Philos motioned to the smoking hole in the ground at his feet. "My Chinese formula. My magic powder works. All I needed was salt. Saltpeter. It was here all the time. This place is just full of it! By the way, do any of you happen to have any water?"

So their happy little band had another member join it and soon they found an oasis-like place with flowers and a small pond. Iltani found herself smiling at the pink buds that were sprouting around it and softly ran a finger of the soft petals. Solar gave one of her caws.

"Are you all right?"

Iltani turned to find Mathayus behind her. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, with everything that happened," The man shrugged, leaving it off there.

The woman shook her head. "No, I'm all right."

"Liar!" Enasar jumped up beside them, giving both the other Akkadians a shock. "You should have seen her last night when you were suffering from the Scorpion Poison. I thought she was going to cry as she sat there, starring at you."

"Shut it!" Iltani punched at her brother with a growl, glaring at him, daring him to say anything else. He just gave her a smile before she moved away.

"What was that all about?" Mathayus asked, watching after her.

Enasar clapped a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, you have a lot to learn about women."

Mathayus raised a brow. "More so than yourself?"

"Of course," the taller man grinned. "After all, I know the difference between the woman caring for you, and a woman loving you."

Mathayus stared after the other man as he moved after his sister, confusion and thoughtfulness mixed together on his face.

"Do you think it's safe to drink?" Cassandra asked, cupping the water in her hands.

The splash from Arpid jumping in the water sounded.

"Not anymore." Mathayus replied. The group gave laughs as Philos began to explain about something being a natural filter. Solar gave another cry, this time more urgent. Iltani lifted her head, glancing through the trees. Enasar and Mathayus understood the cry as well, reaching for their blades. Men popped up out of the nature, disguised and with weapons. They all glared at eachother and the silence was then broken as Arpid popped back up out of the water.

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" He then fell silent at the sight of the men around the pond. His smile dropped. "For the moment."

Iltani sighed and shook her head.

"Why do we keep getting caught?" Enasar hung his head.

"Because these men must be so attracted to you," His sister replied. "You must have a scent about you."

"A scent?" Cassandra asked.

"Please, let's not do this today," Enasar pleaded, shaking his head. Iltani gave a snicker, echoed by one from Mathayus, before they all turned back to the men who held them under glares and arrows.

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Five**_

_**A battle and a Party**_

"**So, any idea on how we're going to get out of this one?" **Enasar whispered to his sister.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking." She replied, raking through her brain. Nothing was coming up. This was bad. Very bad.

The men had tied them with ropes and led them through the wild to a hidden village with many, many people from ages of babies to the elder. It looked like multiple different colonies resided here, resulting in a sanctuary from something; most likely Memnon. People glared at them like they were enemies as they were brought to the middle of the village, left to stand on a pedestal. Iltani's eyes instantly caught ahold of the large man that glared down at them.

"Oh no," She closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Assassins!" Balthazar called down to the three Akkadians, a grin on his face. "The Gods are good to me. When we last met, you offered to kill me. Now I have a chance to return the favor."

"I would like it to be known," Enasar called out. "That my sister and I had no part in that. It was all Mathayus here, and I would like it if you were to just punish him for his foolish tongue, and not all of us." The said sister elbowed him in the gut, sending him to silence.

"You are trespassers here," Balthazar continued like the man had not said anything. "Our survival depends on this place being kept a secret. So we have a problem, as long as you're alive."

"No problem!" Arpid cried out. "I can keep a secret like no other! In fact, I cannot remember how we got here. We took a left-"

Iltani hung her head, shaking it. This man was an idiot! "Just stop," She told him. "Before you hurt yourself." Solar gave a squawk in agreement.

"It's too late for that!" Balthazar told them.

"Balthazar!" A female voice made them all turn to find a group of warrior women above them on a rope bridge. Iltani instantly recognized Arwia, Balthazar's wife among them. She was staring at the woman beside her as she spoke. Apparently Arwia and the talking women were related; they looked much alike. "This place is sanctuary for all of Memnon's enemies. You know that!"

"The three of them are dangerous!" the Nubian King argued.

"Your judgment is clouded."

"My judgment keeps all of you alive." Balthazar snapped. "These three cannot be trusted, and I'll prove it. Bring the woman to me!"

Apparently the men didn't know which woman Balthazar was talking about and so both Cassandra and Iltani were grabbed.

"Hey!" Iltani snapped her head back, knocking one of the men in the face as Enasar helped Cassandra. "Hands off the merchandise pal! Or else you're gonna be missing some fingers!"

"The first one to touch either of these women will have to come through us." Mathayus growled. He held a sword in his hand as Enasar and himself placed themselves in front of the sister and the Sorcerer.

Balthazar gave a grin as he whipped out his own blade. "I'd hoped for nothing less!" As the large man jumped down, Mathayus got ready to go fight him but Iltani lifted her foot and pushed Enasar off instead.

"What the hell!?" Her brother cried, pushing himself up.

"Kick his ass for us, Enasar!" Iltani grinned. Cassandra gave a cheer for him as Mathayus tossed him his sword.

"Stupid, little-" Enasar cursed under his breath as he straightened himself. "All right, big boy, show me what a Nubian can do."

Mathayus turned to Iltani as the cheering for the battle began. "What did you do that for? I wanted to fight him."

"I know you did, but so did Enasar. He might not have shown it but I know my brother almost nearly as good as he does himself," Iltani winced as her brother was hit in the head with a metal pot. "At least, I think I do."

"You're not even sure, are you?" Arpid asked her.

"Hey, I have faith in what my brother can do! He'll be just fine, you'll see!" Iltani told them.

"I believe that he'll be just fine." Cassandra agreed, nodding her head.

Iltani gave a smile at the other woman's reassurance on her brother. That seemed to settle the conversation as they turned back to the fight. The women had been right.

"Give up," Enasar told the man. "Before we break even more of your little haven."

"Never!" Balthazar told him.

"Then you're pretty stupid," Enasar backed up, dropping his broken sword. "We're all fighting for the same reason and you're pissed off because my idiot companion up there made a smart comment?" Iltani gave Mathayus a little nudge.

"You brought death to my people." The Nubian king hissed. "Memnon will follow you. He will come for his Sorceress."

"Yeah, he's already tried that once and we kicked their ass, thank you." Iltani called to him as the villagers gasped at Cassandra. "And I can tell you now that I'm not going to just give up and hide from it, either! With or without his little friend here, he's coming, and you can't stop that by just staying here."

"Memnon will stop at nothing." Mathayus called to him. "Hide here for as long as you can but believe me when I say he'll find you. And if he isn't stopped he'll sweep across this land and kill all of you."

Balthazar stepped forward with a laugh. "And who's going to stop him, Akkadian? The three of you?" His eyes traveled across the three of them. "Will the three of you stand alone before the fury of his armies?"

"Yes." Mathayus answered him.

Iltani smiled. The three of them, together, were not alone. They would fight and fight until they got to where they couldn't move on; dead or even worse.

"Come now, Balthazar," Arwia had joined them and placed a hand on her husband's arm. "Let's get you cleaned up." She turned to the Akkadians. "Settle down here for the night," She told them. "I'll have tents set up for you."

Balthazar gave his wife a smile before placing an arm around her, using her to help him walk to their tent; Enasar had kicked his ass, apparently.

There was a feast that night. Arpid and Philos were arm wrestling with the warrior women. Cassandra and Enasar were talking as they sat by the fire. Balthazar and Arwia were in front of their own fire, talking and laughing with friends. And Mathayus was nowhere to be seen. Iltani felt her heart drop. She had spent all afternoon finishing her project and now that she was wearing it, her prey wasn't even there to see it. She had been planning to use it as a payback for calling her a distraction, but now it wasn't like that. The gown she had made to wear in front of him to make him regret his words was now for another reason.

"I-Iltani?"

Cassandra's voice made the other woman turn around. "What is it, Cassandra?"

"Can we talk?" The Asian asked.

Iltani stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Sure, no problem." Leading the woman to a secluded part of the area, she turned to face her completely. From the look on the woman's face she could tell that there was something wrong. "What's goin on, Cass?"

The Sorceress was silent for a moment before she began to speak. She told Iltani everything that had happened. What she had seen, what she had felt, all of it. Iltani stared at Cassandra in horror. "And you're sure that this is going to happen?" She demanded, her mind flooded with thoughts and horror.

"Yes," The sorceress lowered her head. "Unless something happens to change it…"

"Do you have any ideas?" She continued. "Is there anything that you need me to do?"

Cassandra shook her head. "I don't know yet," She answered her as she stood back up. "Let…let me think for a little while."

Iltani nodded and watched as the woman walked away, calmly thinking to herself. To have something like that weighing down on her shoulders…how had Cassandra lasted with this all these years? Iltani turned and quickly hurried to the tents. She needed to find Enasar. He was no longer by the fire now, so he must have retired for the night. She slipped into the red tent she remembered that her brother and Mathayus would be sharing and froze. Enasar wasn't there, but Mathayus was.

The Akkadian was sharpening his sword but stopped when the woman entered. Looking up, she saw a strange look spreading across the man's face. He was so used to seeing her in her battle gear, but tonight she wasn't. Her skirt of burgundy and golden silk hung around her hips as a matching top was sleeveless and cut off just beneath her breasts. Her hair was not in its regular braid now, but pinned up on the back of her head. There were a few trinkets here and there on her tanned, toned body adding to the beauty.

To her beauty.

Mathayus stared at her for a moment, his words lost. Iltani…was this…was this really the little girl that he grew up with. Was this really the woman that he argued with over their battle plans? Was this really the same girl that annoyed him to hell and back during their training. It couldn't be. It was impossible. When had that child turned into…into this?

"Mathayus, can we talk?" Iltani asked, dragging the Akkadian from his thoughts.

"A-" He firmed his voice. "About?"

"It's about Cassandra." She moved forward and sat beside the warrior. She pulled her knees to her chest. "She told me that…if she stays here any longer… then he will follow her here and kill all these people." She closed her eyes and set her forehead on her knees. "Enasar has settled her down by now I'm sure, but still, I fear…what if her vision is true? How can we stop it?"

"We kill Memnon." Mathayus stared down at the sword he was sharpening. "Memnon will die by my hand."

"But that's it," Iltani lifted her head. "I've known you all my life. I know how strong you are, what you can do, but at the same time I worry. What if…what if you die? What if he kills you? What can I do if you leave us? If you leave me?"

Mathayus stared at her. This strong woman that he had known since he could remember, was shaking as she thought about him dying. Not herself. Not her brother. Himself. He reached forward and softly grabbed Iltani's chin, lifting her face so he could star into her eyes. "Don't fear for me, Iltani," He whispered. "I will make my own destiny. Our destiny."

Iltani stared into his eyes for a moment, looking in his eyes for what he truly felt. Normally Mathayus was able to hide everything with a firm look in his eyes, but tonight he couldn't hide his feelings now.

His eyes were flooding with desire and love. Not for battle. Not for what would happen. For here and now. For her.

As Mathayus' lips slowly claimed hers, Iltani felt herself growing weak as her stomach began to flutter. Was this actually happening? She knew what would come next, but was that going to happen between the two of them? Her crush on Mathayus had always been large, her love for him, but she always felt that he had just seen her as a friend and partner. She always thought that Mathayus would want a woman like, well, like Cassandra. Someone more like a woman. Iltani was a warrior, not a lady. A Warrior was always to go after someone he could protect, not someone who could take care of herself. But Mathayus…

~Mathayus always protected me,~ she told herself in realization. ~Every battle, every mission we were in, he was always there with me, taking battles and keeping me safe.~

She thought that Mathayus was just being a man and taking the main enemy to his own blade. She had once thought that it was for him to become stronger or for him to prove that he was alpha, but now…maybe it was so he could protect her. She found herself wondering, as Mathayus pulled her hair loose and ran his fingers through it, if only she had been captured by the Barbarians before, would he still have come to save her?

Suddenly, a smile spread across Iltani's face. She didn't care what had happened or what it meant now. Here he was, the man that she adored, touching her and kissing her. Wanting her as much as she wanted him. Why was she thinking about how he felt when he was showing it to her?

She would worry about everything else later.

Mathayus paused for a moment as Iltani's hands slowly began to move across his body. A grin slid across his face as he kissed her again with a fired passion. He had tried to hide how he felt for this woman. At first he thought that it was just a crush since she was one of the few women that he knew but it turned out to be something else. Especially with the guilt he felt when he ran into Memnon's mistresses. They didn't do anything, but the thought of another woman touching him instantly brought Iltani's face to him. He didn't know why at the time, but he knew the reason as to why now. Cassandra being there was another reason, too. He stayed as far away from the Sorcerer as much as he could due to Iltani being there, trying to prove to her that he had no intention of doing anything to her. But why?

He knew the answer to that now. And as they ran their lips and hands over each other's skin, pulling their clothes off, he refused to deny it any longer. Iltani wasn't just a friend or a partner. She was something more. Something that he would protect to the end of their days. When Memnon had offered to 'take her under his allegiance', Mathayus had grown furious! That's the true reason why he had spit in the man's face. He didn't regret it. The thought of any man trying to touch this woman made him mad. He refused to let anyone touch his woman…

Yes. His woman. Iltani was his. Nothing was ever going to change that.

She didn't know how long they sat there, feeling the other but she soon found herself moving her hands lower and lower. Mathayus' sword was lost as their passions began to rise even higher. He paused for a moment, snuggling his face into her neck as her hand slipped down his pants; he hurried an untied her skirt, closely followed by her top. His hands had reached her nether region, resulting in her teeth digging into his shoulder as a fire burst into life at the pit of her stomach. Sharp, little gasps began to escape her mouth as she buried her face into the crook of his neck while her nails dug into the back of his shoulders. A chuckle escaped his own mouth as he continued to play. He listened, as her gasps got closer together before pulling back from her. He gave another laugh at the look of disappointment on her face.

He locked eyes with her, and a silent message passed through them. Both of them were ready.

That next moment, Iltani found herself pinned to the blankets and pillows beneath them as Mathayus removed his pants. She couldn't help it as her eyes fell down and gazed at his shaft. She opened her mouth to say something but Mathayus invaded it with his tongue. Growing bold, she fought back for dominance. It seemed that it was the right choice as Mathayus fought back even harder. The two Akkadians refused to give up; it was natural. After a while, Iltani finally gave up; but just this once.

With a grin, Mathayus positioned himself. Iltani knew what was about to happen and so she gripped at the sheets beneath her. These turned out to be the longest seconds of her life that finally ended with a stinging pain that broke out a small cry from the woman that Mathayus captured with his mouth. It started out slow, both of them getting used to the feel of it. Mathayus didn't want to hurt her and stayed slow until Iltani finally began to move herself, giving the man a firm look. Mathayus smirked and gave her another kiss as he began to move faster. Iltani struggled to keep her cries down, seeming as how there was people all around them in the party still and she sure as hell didn't want Enasar running in here, thinking that she was in trouble. Sweat left a sheen on Mathayus' back as he continued to pound. Neither of them wanted this to but in the end both of them released and leaned against the other, Iltani holding his head to her as both wore grins across their faces.

Both of them just lay there in silence, Iltani using Mathayus' stomach as a pillow while drawing small circles on his. She spent a while, thinking about everything that was going on, everything that was going to happen. Everything that she could do. Giving a soft smile, Iltani sat up and gave the man beneath her another kiss as he slept.

~This better be a good idea~ She told herself.

**Cassandra carefully moved through the tents, heading towards their horse and camels. **She was trying to decide if she should take Enasar's horse or one of the camels when the voice stopped her.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

Cassandra turned at the voice to find the other woman standing behind her, rubbing an apple on her thigh; she was dressed in her warrior clothes again. "Iltani," She gasped, her heart thumping. "Nothing, just…going for a walk."

"Really," the Akkadian gave her a look.

"You can't stop me." Cassandra told her. "I'm doing the right thing."

"And what's going to happen? He's going to kill you!"

"No, he won't. Not before I kill him first." Cassandra told her.

Iltani gave a laugh. "You? Kill Memnon? That's funny, when you can't even take care of yourself against the three of us." She took steps closer and rubbed a hand on her camel's head. "So, shall we go?"

"We?" The Asian lifted her head.

"Of course. As long as you keep him distracted, there's no doubt that I'll be able to take care of Memnon. Don't you trust me?"

"Why would you do that?" Cassandra asked her.

The Akkadian smiled at the other woman after settling herself on her camel. "We're friends now, aren't we?"

Cassandra closed her eyes. "Your brother and I…" Iltani raised her brow. "Enasar told me that you and Mathayus always teased him about being gay."

Iltani gave a chuckle. "That's just as you say; teasing."

The Asian gave a smile. "Well, he's extremely happy now because you can't call him gay."

Iltani stared at the other woman for a moment as her face turned an extremely red shade. She tossed her head back and gave a laugh. Her brother and the Sorceress had had sex just like she and Mathayus had, huh? Iltani and Enasar truly were twins, weren't they?

Let's go, Cassandra."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Welcome**_

**Arwia lifted her head at the commotion outside.** She had had a dream about the events she had gone through with her younger life when she had first met Balthazar, but the talking outside had made their way through her silence. She recognize one of the voices; Mathayus. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she pushed herself up, leaving the folds of the warm sheets and her husband's embrace. As she pulled her clothes on, Balthazar's voice made her jump.

"You're never up this early," He smiled. "Come back to sleep."

"There's something going on outside." She told him. "No matter how much I would like to, I'm afraid something more important had to come forward." She watched with a smile as her husband pushed himself to his feet as well, pulling on his pants before walking out of their room. They found Mathayus and Enasar on their animals as Arpid and the old man.

"Where do you think you're going?" Balthazar asked.

"To Gomorrah," Arpid answered. "Nothing we can say will stop them."

"Without your ladies?" The Nubian King asked.

"Cassandra and Iltani are no longer here," Enasar growled. "Cassandra most likely left to return to Memnon, Iltani going with her. She felt that her presence here would bring the death of your people."

Arwia shook her head. "And what about Iltani? Where is she at?"

"As I said, she went with Cassandra."

"But why?"

Mathayus was quiet for a moment. "Most likely to take care of Memnon herself so nothing else can truly happen anymore. We won't let them face Memnon's wrath alone." He told them. "Step aside."

"Akkadians, you're riding to your death." Arwia turned and saw her sister and her warriors walking forward to get a better listen. "If I let you ride alone," His face split out into a huge grin. "What glory would there be left for me?"

Together, the four of them came up with a genius idea on how to finally put a stop to Memnon. They didn't have very many people with them to take care of the army, but none of them said anything about it, finally deciding that it didn't matter. Besides, when Memnon died the army would halt. Iltani should take care of that quickly; or Mathayus and Enasar when they joined them.

It took all day for them to get ready and reach the city again. Arwia and her sister were in the cart with Balthazar, dressed and waiting. When their plan had come together earlier, none of them could help it as they laughed at the Nubian King as his wife had place make-up upon his face. That, of course, led Enasar giving comments on the other man and resulted in running for his life as Balthazar chased him through the Oasis. The Queen shook her head, though laughing at their child-like actions.

Arwia gripped Balthazar's hand as Arpid lifted the veil to the cart, showing their smiling faces.

"A gift for tonight's festivities. Prince Takmet's request." Arpid smiled.

"Very nice," The guard looked at all of them before grabbing Balthazar's veil. "Now, let's see that pretty face." The moment the veil was pulled down, the man's smile fell and Balthazar's fist landed. The women moved forward, taking care of the other as did a small child beneath the cart. Everyone moved, pulling the robes off of themselves and grabbing weapons.

"Will you be all right?" Arwia asked her sister.

"We'll be fine." She answered as they moved into the city. It was late so no one was in the streets and the army was getting sleep for the travel they were supposed to be participating in the next day. Even the guards were reduced, giving them a strong feel on their plans.

"All right," Mathayus and Enasar joined in with them. "That was the easy part. Everybody know what to do?"

"Cripple the guards," Balthazar replied.

"Ignite the powder." Philos sounded excited.

"And try not to get killed." Arpid sighed. Arwia gave a laugh as Mathayus talked to the child that had come with them before turning to Enasar. "Keep your sister safe."

"You don't have to worry about that, you can count on it." The Akkadian told her with a firm smile.

"You watch yourselves, Akkadian." Balthazar told them.

"No need for concern, miss." Mathayus grinned as the two went on their way.

"Oh, he's gonna pay for that," The Nubian King growled, wiping the make-up from his face.

"If it's of any concern," Arwia locked her arm with his. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen." Balthazar gave his wife a look before smirking and kissing her forehead.

The city was up and looking for them, she could hear it as they passed off the magic powder bags from the wagon. More guards jumped on them from the streets and Balthazar jumped forward, sword in hand.

"Who dies first?"

Their battle began and the women warriors with them were fine just on their own after the guards were taken care of. Balthazar had decided to head into the castle to give the Akkadians some help from behind. Refusing to let the man she loved go by himself, Arwia gave her sister a farewell and hurried after him. The Nubian King didn't say anything to her, but he held her hand as they walked quietly through the castle halls, searching for the enemy.

They didn't have to go very far.

"You are a beast, my love." Arwia told her husband as she followed them through the ripped window with a smile.

_**~Just take a look at who you are**_

_**Don't blame me for the hardest part**_

_**I told you when the rain starts falling**_

_**It all starts crashing Down**_

_**And Life will run you right into the ground**_

_**Just take a look at who you are~**_

**Cassandra was nervous as she stood there just outside of the courtyard. **Memnon and his army were out there, celebrating for the next day. With Iltani's help, the Sorceress had been able to sneak past everything and everyone earlier that day and had returned to her room to change her clothes and get ready. Iltani had slipped off somewhere in the process and returned in silence; The Akkadian's sword was no longer on her hip.

They had worked out answers for Memnon. Cassandra was as nervous as hell but Iltani wore a grin on her face in excitement as they waited.

"You ready for this?" Iltani finally asked her.

Cassandra closed her eyes. "You'll be behind me, right?"

"Every step of the way." The Akkadian woman smiled.

"Then let's go." She walked into view of the men, Iltani moving behind her. "My Lord," Cassandra's appearance brought gasps from the people and look of shock on Memnon's face as his gaze went from one woman to the other. Recognizing Iltani, guards went to move forward but Memnon held up his hand to stop them. "I am here at your request. Pardon my absence," Cassandra walked forward, Iltani every step behind her. "I was not well. But our impending victory has inspired my health." Memnon grabbed her arm. Iltani gave a frown but replaced it with that smirk again as she gazed over all the men in the courtyard. The smell of their food was making her stomach growl.

"Does this vision implicate your men?" Memnon growled. "Tell him what you see, Sorceress."

Cassandra took a deep breath. "I see a great victory. Your enemies will reveal themselves to you."

~Ha,~ Iltani thought. ~Aren't we sort of in the process of that right now?~

Memnon glanced them over again. "Now go to my chambers. The three of us have things to discuss."

Cassandra glared at the man for a moment before giving a small bow and backing away. Iltani gave Memnon another look before turning and following Cassandra. "See, that wasn't so bad."

The Sorceress closed her eyes. "I'm afraid that I'm going to need your strength now, Iltani. Mine has already depleted, I'm afraid."

"That's understandable." The Akkadian nodded. "Don't worry. If something happens, I'll keep you safe. That's what I came for after all, is it not?"

Cassandra found a smile spreading across her face. This woman, the first that she had grown attached to, held a personality that the Sorceress wanted. Perhaps, when they spent more time together after this was over, she would change. She would strengthen into something close to the female Akkadian.

They only had to wait a few minutes in the room Cassandra had led them to before Memnon joined them again. There were guards with him, of course, and both of them stared at Iltani with their hands on their swords. She just smiled at them.

"While I am relieved to see you unharmed," Memnon began. "I am somewhat surprised that the Akkadians didn't kill you and that you've returned with one of them in tow." He glanced Iltani over. Most likely looking for weapons but Iltani had already taken care of that earlier.

"Well, you can thank her for that," Cassandra turned to the woman behind her. "I was able to convince her that her fate lied somewhere else. It is only because of her that I was allowed to escape from the other two."

"Is that right?" The king gazed her over again. Iltani fought a frown at the lustful look in his eyes.

"Whether you believe it or not, the truth is the truth," The Akkadian told him, crossing her arms. "You're not going to prove yourself to be afraid of me, are you?"

Memnon smirked at her. "We'll see." He looked at the guards. "Bring them." Memnon ordered as he sat on his throne. Iltani suddenly had a bad feeling about this. What were they supposed to be bringing? "Tomorrow my victory is complete. That is your vision?"

"As I said, I have seen it." Cassandra told him.

"Have you?" They stared at eachother, the anger plain on his face. ~uh-oh~ Iltani pulled a face. "I sense a change in you. You seem somehow…diminished."

"I assure you. I am myself."

~He knows~ Iltani told herself. With that, she tensed herself, ready to move when she needed to. Cassandra was not going to be harmed.

"Good." He stood again. "A small demonstration shouldn't trouble you then." He clapped his hands and Iltani turned to watch as vases and a table were brought in; the men began to place cobras inside of the vases before leaving just the three of them in there. "A simple test." Iltani gave Cassandra a reassuring look before watching as Memnon spun them. She had done something much like this when she was younger. Another of Uncle Rama's special training. "Six urns. Four cobras. Now. Let's see what you can see."

Cassandra stepped forward and locked eyes with Iltani for a moment. The Akkadian blocked out all noises and thought of the two guards that stood by the door, watching her, as she concentrated on the urns. Giving a soft twitch of her head three times, she watched as Cassandra followed her silent words and pulled nothing out of the first vase.

"Excellent." Memnon smiled. "One empty pot left now." He smashed it on the ground. Iltani gave two more flicks with her head, but Memnon caught it this time. He glared at Cassandra. "You know what I see? Fear. You have lost your power. Thrown it all away."

Cassandra glared at the man and stuck her hand into the pot in front of the one that Iltani had told her to grab. She pulled her arm out with a cobra wrapped around it, spitting and hissing at the man.

"What magic is this?" Memnon asked, eyes intent on the snake. Instead of turning to the woman that was holding it, the snake turned to the man before them.

"My magic!" Cassandra growled, nodding at Iltani. The woman grinned and moved to the throne, grabbing the sword that she had hidden behind it. The guards ran forward to attack her but she had pulled a few knives out of another place in the room and took care of them with that. Cassandra couldn't help but smile. The Akkadian was smart in hiding her weapons here. How had she known that this was where Memnon was going to send them? It was something that she could ask later. She smiled. Memnon was now cornered. "I see your fate, hollow king. And it's time has come." Memnon's eyes dodged between the two women as he backed away.

"Not so good now are you?" Iltani grinned at him, licking the side of her blade. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this. The very moment I heard you were trying to take control of everything I swore I wouldn't let that happen and now here I am."

"You wish to test magic against steel?" Memnon growled at them. "And you, you cannot honestly think that you can beat me, do you?" He grabbed one of the swords of the guards and sliced the cobra's head off and Iltani pulled Cassandra behind her, catching his blade with her own before he could harm the Sorceress. Before she could move again though, a form came swinging past her, kicking Memnon away from them as it landed.

"Mathayus!" She cried as the Akkadian drew his own sword, placing himself between the crazed King and the women. Enasar joined them quickly, Solar on his shoulder. At the sight of Iltani, though, the eagle hopped over to its master, rubbing her head against her face. Iltani couldn't help but smile.

"We've come for the women." Mathayus snarled. "And your head!"

"How romantic," Memnon growled. "I'll bury you all together!"

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I HOLD NO CLAIM TO ANY OF THE ORIGINAL SCORPION KING CHARACTERS! ONLY ILTANI, ARWIA AND ENASAR ARE MINE!**

**A Tribute for Micheal Clarke Duncan. RIP. **

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Hail to the Queen**_

**Memnon and Mathayus broke out into a fight as Enasar turned to his sister and Cassandra. **

"Iltani," His voice was firm. "What were you thinking?! Do you know how worried we were?"

"Yeah, well, I wasn't about to let Cassandra go off on her own." The Akkadian woman told her brother.

She glanced over his shoulder and found a few guards coming in from the back door, from the balcony, apparently. She quickly turned her attention to them, leaving her brother to talk to Cassandra. These guards were strong and smart, it seemed. They must have been from the army, not regular guards. It brought a smile to her face. When she had slain two of the five, the sound of crashing grabbed her attention. All four of them turned to find that Memnon had knocked the urns over, releasing the other three cobras. Iltani, thinking fast, gave a whistle. Solar took off from her shoulder and with a cry grabbed the cobras, one by one, giving Mathayus and Enasar nothing to worry about as they fought the crazed king; she turned back to her guards. Cassandra was left to the side to watch silently.

Iltani wore a grin as things continued on for a little while. She took down the two guards on her, leaving just the final man. He stared at her for a moment before instantly turning and running out of the room in fear.

"You can't run from me you crazed bastard!" She cried at the man, running after him as the throne room was set on fire. She glanced back as the palace guards tried to break in through the door and then watched as Balthazar broke in, knocking the palace guard off their feet, his wife beside him.

Balthazar broke through the door, a few of the enemy on his back as they tried to force him to his knees. It didn't work.

The throne room was on fire and Arwia caught glance of Mathayus and Enasar chopping down some of the guard themselves; also the sight of Iltani chasing another through another doorway.

"Kill the witch!" Memnon growled.

Enasar gave a holler as one of the guards attacked Cassandra and he moved forward quickly to save her.

Arwia gave a chuckle as Mathayus and Balthazar bumped backs to eachother. They turned to attack the enemy, saw it was the other, and turned back to fight the guard. It was cute. Mathayus had lost his sword somehow as the four of them fought the guards as Enasar and Cassandra followed Iltani and Memnon outside.

"Mathayus," Arwia turned to the Akkadian. "Go and help the others. Balthazar and I can handle the rest of these guards."

Mathayus stared at her for a moment before giving a nod and jumping over the fire to the other side of the room.

"Mathayus!" The Akkadian turned in time to catch the sword that Balthazar tossed to him. They stared at the other for a moment before the Nubian King gave a nod and turned back to kill the rest of the guards as the Akkadian left for his fight.

Arwia was quite pleased with everything that was happening. The guards were nothing compared to what she and Balthazar could do. The two of them quickly took care of the guards that were attacking them in the throne room and soon they ended up in the hall again. They were quickly joined by a man in the hall, a spear in his hands.

"Takmet!" Arwia cried, barely dodging out of the way of the man on the horse. Balthazar turned and yanked the traitor from his horse, taking his spear for himself. Placing a foot on his chest, Balthazar gave a grim look. "For your father."

Arwia turned from both of them for a moment, not watching the events. Instead her attention was grabbed by more and more of the palace guards that decided to join them for a moment in the hall. She gave a sigh. With them there, it told her that the army was now moving. That meant her sister and the others were facing them now. She silently prayed that Mathayus and the others moved quickly.

"Arwia," She glanced to the side as Balthazar moved up beside her. He grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?"

She turned back to stare at the guards. "With you here, I'm ready for anything." Arwia told him.

He smiled. "Then get ready, because after all of this, we're going on vacation."

"Just the two of us?" She asked with a smile of her own.

He nodded as the guards finally moved forward. "Just the two of us."

As the guards moved forward, an explosion went off at that moment. With the explosion, the palace began to shake. Arwia had a horrible idea pass through her mind and looked for a way to save themselves but she didn't need to worry. Balthazar ripped a statue out of the way, pinning his wife between him and the wall as the fire flew by them, leaving the guards to their own fate.

_**~This used to be a fun house**_

_**But now it's full of evil clowns**_

_**It's time to start the countdown**_

_**I'm gonna burn it down~**_

"**You bastard,"** Iltani growled at the man. She was crouched over, holding her arm as the blood seeped over it.

Memnon grinned. "I can tell that you're the one Mathayus cares for. How much would it hurt him to see you slain?"

"Well, that's something that you're not going to get to find out now, is it?" She replied. She ran forward to start another fight. She had taken care of her previous enemy but Memnon had joined her with Cassandra moments later. Iltani had released the Asian woman from his holding and now the other woman was watching in worry. Memnon had grabbed another blade, making him hold two blades as the battle continued. Iltani was doing fine before but now the wound in her arm had taken its toll, giving Memnon the upper hand.

"Get away from my sister, dammit!" Enasar growled, turning Memnon to him. Iltani was pleased with her brother stepping into the fight and backed away. Cassandra hurried to her side.

"Iltani, are you all right!?" The Sorceress cried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just-" She winced as she set her sword on the table. Solar held a worried-like look as the bird rubbed her head on the woman's cheek. Iltani lifted her unwounded arm and ran her hand over the bird's feathers.

Cassandra grabbed her arm and looked at the wound. "Don't move, Iltani. I can fix this."

The Akkadian woman watched for a moment as the Sorceress closed her eyes and ran her hand over the wound. She had a strange, warm-like feeling pass through her body. She watched, as Cassandra's hand left the wound, that there was no longer a sign of the cut.

"H-how did you do that?" Iltani asked, staring at the other woman. "What did-" It then hit her. "Son of a-" She shook her head and lowered her voice. Out of the corner of her eye, she found Mathayus joining them outside. "You didn't truly lose your powers, did you?"

Cassandra hung her head for a moment. "No, I didn't."

"Why lie to us and tell us that you did?"

"It was to keep Memnon from doing anything to me," The Sorceress admitted. "Wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

Iltani didn't have to question it. "Without a doubt," She told her. "Good job, though. Nice idea. Until this is all over, I'll be sure to keep that to a secret."

"But we'll win soon."

"That's what I mean." She told her.

Cassandra gave her a smile.

More guards came through, leaving Mathayus to fight Memnon as he lit his blades on fire. Enasar had apparently given the battle to the other man of the group and was now taking care of the new soldiers. Iltani had hurried forward to try and help her brother but the sight of the other fight had caught her attention.

"Mathayus!" Iltani cried as he was knocked off his feet. She watched as the Akkadian jumped back up and made Memnon drop his swords before he beat the ever living crap out of him…until the king cheated and tossed ash in his face.

"It seems the gods favor me tonight, Akkadian."

Iltani turned to face Memnon but found her eyes landing on a stray palace guard, aiming an arrow at Mathayus.

At that point in time, Iltani didn't know what to do at first. Fear passed through her at the thought of Mathayus being hurt or even dying. Immediately she moved, refusing to even let something like that.

"No!" Iltani dove forward, tackling the man from the side and knocking his arrow astray, barely missing Mathayus as the two rolled across the ground. Instead…the arrow hit Memnon. Her mouth dropped open as the man stood there for a moment, staring down at the arrow in his chest in shock. Enasar, Cassandra, and Mathayus halted as well, their mouths dropped open as well. Memnon fell backwards, over the side of the palace, disappearing into the fire as Philos' power was set off.

Enasar turned to stare at his sister. Iltani's mouth still hung open.

"Bullshit." She began. "No fuckin' way! There is no way in hell that that killed him! After all the shit that we had to go through, he-" She was cut off as Mathayus pulled her to him, crashing his lips against her mouth.

"Totally bullshit!" Enasar agreed. "That was so not able! How in the world were they going to-"

"Don't worry about it," Cassandra told the man as she wrapped an arm around his own. "Everything is for a reason."

Pulling her after him, Iltani followed Mathayus to the edge of the palace to look below; Enasar and Cassandra followed them. Iltani caught sight of Arwia and Balthazar running out and gave them a smile as the army bowed below them as one of them cried – "Hail to the King!"

Enasar backed up. "Oh no, I'm not gonna be no part of this. I have enough problems, so you can have it, Mathayus."

With a smirk, Mathayus gave Iltani a look before raising his arm and received cheers. "Technically, it should be hail to the Queen."

Iltani flushed. "Well, that'll just be our little secret, yes?"

The man smiled at her and leaned down for another kiss. "I suppose it will."

_**~This used to be a fun house**_

_**But now it's full of evil clowns**_

_**It's time to start the countdown**_

_**I'm gonna burn it down~**_

"**Stay here with us, Balthazar."** Mathayus told the Nubian King. "There's much work to be done."

The man smiled. "I have to look after my own people. You're a King now, Akkadian. And a good one, I think. Don't forget how you got here. Or the people you came from."

"My people will live on through us," Mathayus wove his good arm around Iltani as she smiled. "Remember, there will always be a place for you here."

"Good," Arwia smiled as she mounted her white steed. "And it better be here when we visit."

"You can count on it." Enasar smiled at the Queen.

Mathayus smiled and held his hand out. "Live free."

Balthazar gripped it. "Rule well." He turned and mounted his own horse. "Remember. Nubian eyes will be watching you, Scorpion King."

"Bye!" Iltani called with a wave as the two of them rode off.

"I see a time of great prosperity and peace ahead," Cassandra smiled as she leaned into Enasar's side.

"Oh really?" Iltani smiled. "I thought you and my brother did the nasty, though." Enasar's face turned red. "Don't you lose your abilities after that?" The look on Cassandra's face told the trio that that had been a lie to Memnon.

"What better way than to keep a king from taking advantage?" She shrugged with a grin.

"And how long does this time of peace last?" Mathayus asked her.

"Nothing lasts forever." Cassandra answered him as the four turned to walk back into the city. "And that is the destiny for all kingdoms."

"Until now," Iltani grinned. "After all, we make our own destiny, right Mathayus?"

The man smiled down at the woman beside him. "Right," He answered her, giving her another smile. He leaned forward to give her another kiss. "Our own destiny."

**PLEASE REVIEW :)**


	9. The End

Another one bites the dust!

Damn, I'm getting really really really good at this! Here are the next movies that are coming up.

**Silent Hill: ** Finally the film is going to join my ranks. This one is going to be more of a horror/comedy story. So stick around for it!

**Alien Vs. Predator: **Finally! Some damn Xenomorph action! I love those guys! Everyone sees them as the badguys but they're trust trying to survive, man! That's like, hating Lions, Tigers, and Bears(oh my, XD)

**League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: **If you guys have never seen this movie, I'm telling you to do so right now. This is awesome, Sean Connery is amazing, and I just LOVE it! Can't wait!

**Lord of the Rings: **Yes, finally the Trilogy of Legend has joined us! About freakin' time, right guys? I'm REALLY gonna enjoy this one. This is the story that got me started writing in the first place! ;)

**Jurassic Park: **I've loved this movie since I was a child and I just had to do it! Awesomeness is in the future!

**Alien: **Oh, this is gonna be another awesome series that I can't wait to do. No romance, really. Just horror. that and Ripley is awesome, lol!

**Jurassic Park: The Lost World: **You have to continue with the series, you know?

**Lord of the Rings 2: **Thought I forgot about it, didn't you? Not!

**Aliens:** As said before, do one of the series and you have to do them all

Of course that's not all of the movies that I want to do, but I'm not going to list all 50 of them, yes, 50, so you'll just have to wait.

Just a little FYI: The Jurassic Park Series, the rest of the Alien Series, and the Lord of the Rings series will be in this list, but I just wanted to give you a few of the movies that I planned on writing for you so keep your eyes peeled and waiting for them!

I hope to see you all back for my stories whether they be movies, games, or anime!


End file.
